mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump Kochikame Maitsuki Taise Rekushon'' Gatsu Kyoku Chō Selection Konbini Tokushū Genteiban Getsurei Tokusen Choice! Gatsu Ichi Gokujō Choice!! Kochikame Gold Kochikame Hit Parade!!'' Kyokusen Tsuāzu!! Formosa Youth | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = September 1976 | last = | volumes = 170 | volume_list = List of Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo Tankōbon }} Animax, Fuji Television | network_en = | network_other = China Television Canal Panda, AXN, Animax Hungama TV K3, Canal2, TVG, Animax TV3 | first = 16 June 1996 | last = 2005 | episodes = 373 | episode_list = List of Kochikame episodes }} , also known as , is a long-running comedy manga by Osamu Akimoto. It has been continuously serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump since September 1976, with over 1600 chapters published, making it the longest-running manga series in history (Golgo 13'' and Doraemon began publication earlier, but neither has been in continuous serialization). As of volume 170 the series has sold over 135 million copies.http://comipress.com/article/2007/05/06/1923 The manga has been adapted as an anime series, produced by Studio Gallop, which was broadcast across Japan by the anime satellite television network Animax, and Fuji Television, and two animated movies, a live-action movie, several stage adaptations, and a live-action television series. Kochikame takes place in the present day, in and around a neighborhood police station (kōban) in the downtown part of Tokyo, and revolves around the misadventures of a middle-aged cop, Kankichi Ryotsu (Ryo-san). Plot The typical Kochikame plot involves Ryo-san coming up with a money-making scheme by inventing a new gadget or capitalizing on a fad, achieving great success, calling on Nakagawa's help as things turn sour, and finally losing it all as the fad runs out of steam or out of control. While the plots are gag-driven, much of the humor comes from the combination of mundane characters with the bizarrely out of place characters as Nakagawa who has wealth and Maria who has appeal. What they have in common is everyone's lack of actual police work, most of which is never explained or rationalized in the slightest. (It is explained in Jump that Ryo-san is one of the best officers in catching criminals.) Reiko and Nakagawa have special licenses from police headquarters because of their skills in linguistics. The plot have consistently evolved with the on going time, though most of the main characters have not really aged or only aged a little despite the obvious fact that the Comic started out drawing Japan of the 1970s while is now clearly drawing the Japan of 2000s. However some characters have aged (like the grandchild of Buchao, who was a baby in the early books but is now close to junior high) at a relatively reasonable pace, which the author have self mocked in a few look back episodes. Kochikame has a broad audience, ranging from adolescent boys to middle-aged salarymen. Much like Homer Simpson, Ryo-san's antics appeal to children who can laugh at an old buffoon and to men fearing that they are becoming old buffoons themselves and also because it often subtly mock the latest fads and trends. The stories are generally innocent in content, and what little violence appears is comical, while the occasional risqué subjects are included strictly for laughs rather than to titillate. In another parallel to The Simpsons, Kochikame's immense popularity has led to guest appearances in the strip by Japanese celebrities such as Tetsuya Komuro. For creator Osamu Akimoto, Kochikame is an ongoing homage to the working-class people and districts of old Tokyo, and most episodes open with an elaborate full-page illustration of a Shitamachi (down-town) street scene, typically with old wooden buildings and boys playing in the streets. Characters The Police Box * Voiced by: LaSalle Ishii (TV), Kenji Utsumi ('85 Jump Festival Anime), Shingo Katori (Live Action TV Series) : Born March 3. The Head Patrol Officer of Katsushika, stationed at the police box in front of Kameari Park. Hails from Asakusa, Taitō, Tokyo. "Ryo-san" is a thirty-six year old police officer with the personality of a twelve-year old. His laziness when it comes to work is matched only by his zeal and cleverness in hatching money-making schemes, the fruits of which are invariably squandered on toys, gadgets, and cheap entertainment. He is the stereotypical street-smart "shitamachi" type, sporting a Crew cut and stomping about in ratty sandals (even in uniform), and narrow-minded towards the outside world, as he makes his rounds on a creaky old bicycle. At the same time, he is a super-otaku, up on all the latest fads in popular culture and consumer technology. While most of his interests are of the juvenile sort (such as videogames and collectibles), he also indulges in more typically salaryman-type pastimes such as drinking, pachinko, and gambling (especially horse-racing). Despite his undisciplined lifestyle, he possesses superhuman strength and stamina, which he is forced to depend on at times. Ryotsu is a bachelor and seems relatively uninterested in women, yet occasionally attracts the attention of naïve young female acquaintances, though never with any eventual success. He travels to Hasyutsujyo by his bicycle named Chidori. * Voiced by: Mitsuru Miyamoto (TV), Toshiyuki Morikawa (SP), Akira Kamiya ('85 Jump Festival Anime)), Mokomichi Hayami (Live Action TV Series) : Born December 24. A young, handsome patrol cop who serves as Ryo's comic foil. While holding down a day job in the police box in front of Kameari Park, Nakagawa is the son of Nakagawa Zaibatsu, and often has to zip off to board meetings in his exotic sports cars and private helicopters. He is quite handsome, an expert driver and marksman, and popular with all the lady cops. However, as a rich heir, he is also quite naive to the ways of the world. His policeman's uniform is an ¥300,000 yellow pinstripe suit made by Pierre Cardin. Though constantly surrounded by beautiful women throughout his duties, Nakagawa appears indifferent and his tendencies are somewhat ambiguous. He hates natto and his favorite car is his Ferrari. * Voiced by: Yumi Morio (TV), Mika Doi ('85 Jump Festival Anime), Karina Nose (Live Action TV Series) : Born July 7. A female counterpart to Nakagawa, Reiko's wealth is inherited from European nobility and she juggles her commitments to the police job with those of high society. The daughter of the Kobe based Akimoto Trading Zaibatsu, Reiko is half French, raised in the U.S., and is multilingual. With her flowing blonde hair,stunningly cute police uniform and beautiful pair of large busts , she looks like a beautiful angel.She is fast for a woman of such built. Reiko is often courted by the rich and famous men, but has never found the right man. She works in the transportation department and drives a Porsche. * Voiced by: Kouji Hishiya (TV, eps. 1-19), Haruki Sayama (TV, eps. 20~), Ryouichi Tanaka (SP), Kouichi Kitamura ('85 Jump Festival Anime), Masatō Ibu (Live Action TV Series) : The Chief Patrol Officer of Katsushika, in charge of the police box in front of Kameari Park. He usually called "Buchō" or "Division Head" (部長) and is Ryotsu's boss. He is a typical grizzled middle manager senior cop. Sporting a small trimmed mustache, Bucho is often out of touch or exasperated with his younger staff, but always ready to give out punishment to Ryo-san for his laziness.(But he treats Ryotsu like his son because he does not have son, so he is kind to Ryotsu by heart.) He is a father-like figure for Ryoutsu, Reiko, and Nakagawa. His many hobbies include Judo, Kendo, Sado, Bonsai, and calligraphy. He comes to hashutsujho by bus and train. He gives many punishments to Ryoutsu. He also wears army costumes with holding guns or rides on the tank and goes to Hashutsujyo to give punishment to Ryotsu.(In this scene, Ryotsu makes troubles, that make Ohara ashamed, so he wears costumes and rides on tank to give punishment to Ryotsu, however Ryotsu is not there, then Nakagawa or Terai tells where Ryotsu went.) * Voiced by: Kaori Asoh : Reiko’s occasional partner on the force, whose pet name is "Maria" (an ateji reading of her full name's kanji). Like Reiko, Maria is tall, beautiful, and buxom. Unlike Reiko, Maria is a) a brunette b) a man. Ai is in love with Ryotsu due to his resemblance to her former martial arts teacher and will become jealous whenever another girl comes near him. He was a Muay Thai (kickboxing) champion and generally excels at all martial arts. After one magical incidence, he became a female at last. (See also the real TS kickboxing champion Parinya Kiatbusaba) * Voiced by: Hiroshi Yanaka), Teruyoshi Uchimura (Live Action TV Series) : The station's motorcycle policeman, and Ryotsu's underling, often reluctantly dragged into his schemes. A shy young man who still sports a pompadour from his teenage motorcycle gang days, immediately turning into an aggressive man with a deeper voice and a very intimidating face when he mounts a motorcycle. No motor gangster is a match against him, as he was once a bike gangster (and still thinks like one). He is also an otaku who loves shōjo manga and Japanese idols. Honda's father runs a garage specializing in Kawasaki cycles named Honda Ringyo. His brother-in-law Kawasaki rides only Honda cycles. *''Voiced by:'' Chafūrin (TV, eps. 1~97), Kobuhei Hayashiya (TV, eps. 98~) : A plump cop stationed at the police box in front of Kameari Park in Katsushika. He wants to live his life as an "ordinary policeman" but is rather poor and unintelligent though sensible. Every attempt he makes to buy a house or car ends with tragic results. He is usually seen with Buchō. He was renamed to Marui Youngkan in 2009. * Voiced by: Shigeru Ushiyama (Ep. 7~125), Atsushi Imai (Ep. 126~)), Kankurō Kudō (Live Action TV Series) : A policeman who only works one day every four years (coinciding with the Olympics) and does nothing but sleep even then. He is able to keep his job because his precognition and nensha abilities come in handy during investigations. * Voiced by: Eiji Takemoto : Ryotsu's fellow patrol officer who would often join him in goofing off during the early years of the series. Though a police officer, he looks more like a yakuza, sporting tattoos on his back and a scar over his right eye. He has been playing mahjong for over 20 years and even remembers playing it as a child. Though once a prominent character, he appears very rarely these days, but he was appeared in 2004 and 2006. Other Katsushika Stationed Cops * Voiced by: Eimei Esumi→Eiji Takemoto : Head of the new Katsushika station. A rather kind and gentle man, he met and eloped with his wife during his patrol officer days. He has 3 children, and six grandchildren whom he spends his days off babysitting. His estimated age is 58 years old. * Voiced by: Yūko Doi * A newly arrived traffic division officer who joined the ranks right after graduating from highschool (she was 19 when first appeared, and is now over 20). She was born in Kanda, Tokyo and is an efficient Edokko. Her shitamachi knowledge is almost on par with Ryo-san. She is a bit of a tomboy and is fearsome in a quarrel. A self taught martial arts expert and also an amazing baseball player (in one chapter she threw a fastball 150 km and hour, which is roughly mid 90s mph ) Her family runs the high class sushi restaurant . She (and her family) is the most important recent addition in the story. She was engaged with Ryotsu after he started working in Super Kanda Sushi, but was called off when they realize that they were actually cousins, however they continued to live together and go to work together and even slept together on some occasion (when she was drunk and strangled Ryotsu.), she usually match and best Ryotsu in everything he is good at (except for more negative things like gambling and drinking etc.). Despite her appearance, she is well versed in many traditional Japanese arts such as dancing and music, and once dressed up as a geisha while completely fooling both Ryotsu and her brother. Usually her street clothes involve jeans and t-shirts with no makeup and very little accessories. : Works in the traffic division. Born as the eldest daughter of a distinguished Bushido house in Kyoto, and is well versed in all such arts. She is attractive and very honest. She is popular with the other policewomen and greatly admires Buchō. Because his voice resembles her father's, she has fallen for Ryotsu and is very jealous of Maria. In addition, her name is a kyūdō term. Haya is 21 years old. In later chapters, she also displayed the ability to see ghost and even into the future. She usually goes on patrol with Matoi, who is also her main sparring partner (since she is generally the only female office who can standup to her in martial arts) * Voiced by: Masami Suzuki : Honda's fellow motorcycle cop underling and later girlfriend. She is a delicate young lady and a bit of a crybaby. She also has a side job as popular shōjo manga author . * Voiced by: Yuuji Kishi : A policeman who works for the new Katsushika station. He used to be a mercenary in America. He conceals weapons of all kinds throughout his body, and doesn't remove them during bathing or sleep. He has the habit of firing indiscriminately when danger is sensed. He is unaccustomed to woman and surprisingly cowardly without his guns. His ancestors in Kyūshū were ninja. * Voiced by: Masami Iwasaki : A policeman who works for new Katsushika station. He is excellent at all combat sports, especially, judo. He tries to appear to have no interest in women, but spends a lot of money on dating sims and later even starts meeting girls online. * Voiced by: Yuu Sugimoto : One of the many young policewomen of the district, and Ryotsu's arch-enemy. Saotome thinks Ryotsu is a disgusting, rude, hooligan. Ryotsu thinks Saotome and her colleagues are pampered weaklings and a waste of the force's budget. Saotome and her fellow bachelorettes live in a luxury dormitory resembling a French chateau. * Voiced by: Daisuke Fukagai : An elite police officer and graduate from Tokyo University. He is cool and intelligent, but because his face looks more like that of a Yakuza thug he carries his diploma around as proof that he is as smart as he says he is. His specialty is debate, but he still always loses when it comes to looks. * Voiced by: Tōta Tawaragi The "traffic safty" instructor for the division. he usually goes way overboard in his training and safety regulation, which basically involve that all cars drive slower than walking. * Voiced by: Katashi Ishizuka A frequently appearing cop (though not quiet as much in recent years) who laughs at anything and everything. Other recurring characters : She works in the Osaka Prefectural Police traffic division. She is unyielding. She is short in stature, but is allowed the job because of her ability to make arrests. She has a bronze medal for Olympic shooting. She is 20 years old. She has six younger brothers and her family runs a kushikatsu shop. She views Ryotsu as her "Enemy from Tokyo", but she is a fan of Nakagawa and humbles herself in his presence. * Voiced by: Rei Saitō : A soldier in the United States Navy and old friend of Volvo's. She is a pilot on the aircraft carrier Carl Vinson. She is blonde, beautiful, and buxom and poison in the eyes of Volvo who is weak around women. She is said to be strong enough to defeat 10 Marine Corps soldiers in a row. In order to open up a sushi bar on her aircraft carrier, she received training as a sushi chef for a month at Chō Kanda Sushi. * Voiced by: Takashi Matsuyama * Voiced by: Akira Sakamoto * Voiced by: Shirō Shimomoto & * Voiced by (Ono): Maya Okamoto (Eps. 2~92), Rieko Miura (Eps. 93~), Kanako Mitsuhashi (Ep. 1) * Voiced by (Naoko): Kanako Mitsuhashi, Maya Okamoto (Ep. 1) : Two anime-only female cops who love to tease and ridicule Ryotsu. (But they do not hate Ryotsu by heart.　And they are only seen in the animation.)Ono is Naoko's senpai. A (behind the scenes) misunderstanding led to them accidentally having each other's voice actress in the first episode. Chou Kanda Sushi * Voiced by: Takayasu Komiya : Ryo-san's grand-aunt and Matoi's grandmother. She is the hostess of Chō Kanda Sushi. She is a stubborn and obstinate woman with a frightening memory, but she is very warm by nature. Since Ryo-san taught her how to use a computer, she has begun using all sorts of high tech gadgets. She disapproves of Ryo-san and is always trying to keep her granddaughters Matoi and Remon from falling in love with him. She is over 100 years old but still perfectly healthy, one of the very few characters that consistently gets the best of Ryo-san. * Voiced by: Ayaka Saito : The younger sister of Matoi. Kindergartener. She is a true child genius who likes historical things such as "Mito Komon", shogi, Ojarumaru and often speak like an elder person (but have her childish and naive side occasionally as well.). She has an incredible sense of taste to the point that she is already the primary food taster for Chou Kanda Sushi, and is often relied on by local and often famous national traditional restaurants to taste food. She is unyielding like her elder sister Matoi. She is 4-5 years old. Her birthday is on December 11. She originally hates toast but later grows to like it. Ryotsu treat her a lot like his child and is extremely protective of her. Though often time, she acts as his teacher in things like cheese and calligraphy (much to Ryotsu's embarrassment to learn from a 5 year old.) She rides to her kindergarten everyday in a Jaguar. * Voiced by: Mika Sakenobe The new born sister of the Giboshi family. The eldest son of the family. He is a tall handsome youth who is currently the main chef at a famous Kyoto restaurant and an almost professional level baseball player. The main flaw of this seemingly perfect person is that he is rather obsessive with himself and thinks that any beautiful young women that look at him in the eye is in love with him. He is also hard on himself for letting Matoi turning into a rather tomboy like personality (because he started teaching her baseball) and always cries when he starts drinking. Special Detective Squad * Voiced by: Ryō Arakawa : Real name . The leader of the , he is always seen wearing just a speedo and neck tie (with the neck tie appearing to be the source of his "powers"). He often pulls items such as cell phones and bananas from his speedo. His codename is short for , while his real name comes from comedian Beat Takeshi. * Voiced by: Bunmei Tobayama : Real name . * Voiced by: Manta Yamamoto : Real name . * Voiced by: Shōichirō Akaboshi : Real name . : Voiced by: Yōichi Kohiyama : Real name . Notable Family Members * Voiced by: Kōichi Kitamura Ryotsu's grandfather whose age is 100. He used to live in Tsukudanijima, but he succeed to make the venture company named Ryotsu Game Company(RGC for short) with his friends, so he earns much money. His hobby is playing tennis. * Voiced by: Tadashi Miyazawa Maria's father. He has mustach. * Voiced by: Kaori Asoh Maria's younger twin sister who looks exactly like her brother, but a main difference between them is that she is more aggressive than Maria. She is a successful martial arts actress in the film industry in Hong Kong and like her brother, shows no interest in inheriting the family's martial arts business. * ''Voiced by: Tetsuo Komura He is Jodie's father. He had fought a lot of wars, so he has lots of scraches. * Voiced by: Harumi Ikoma *Rie Shibata(Live action TV series), Shizuka Okohira **She is Ryoutsu's mother. She was born in Shibamata. Her younger brother runs the Side Dish shop in Shibamata. *LaSalle Ishii(Live action TV series), Tetsu Watanabe **He is Ryoutsu's father. He runs the Tsukudani shop named Yorozuya in Asakusa. He loves gambles and watching adult videos. He has dragon eyes tattoo on his back. Adaptations and alternate media The manga has spawned an animated television series, two animated movies, a live-action movie, and several stage adaptations. In addition, various toys and collectibles have been created, including some items that first appeared in the manga as creations of Ryo-san. Several of the characters in Kochikame also appear in the Nintendo DS crossover fighting game Jump Superstars and its sequel, Jump Ultimate Stars. A live-action TV series starring Katori Shingo as Ryo-san began airing on TBS on August 1, 2009TBS Kochikame Official Site. Accessed 31 July 2009.. Anime theme music * Opening Themes #' ' by Ojou-sama (eps 1-12) #'Everybody Can Do!' by Tokio (eps 13-38) #' ' by Kōhei Dōjima (eps 39-145) #' ' by Shu Yamada and Hello Nights (eps 146-154) #' ' by Kankichi Ryotsu (LaSalle Ishii) and the Kochikame Chorus (eps 155-206) #' ' by Yoshimi Tendo (eps 207-324) #' ' by Yum!Yum!ORANGE (eps. 325-367) * Ending Themes #' ' by Hoff Dylan (eps 1-12) #' ' by The Collectors (eps 13-38) #' ' by Megumi Okina (eps 39-72) #' ' by George Tokoro (eps 73-124) #'Kyun' by Kanae (eps 125-145) #' ' by The LOVE (eps 146-153) #' ' by Takuro Yoshida (eps. 154-163) #' ' by Ono (Rieko Miura) & Naoko (Kanako Mitsuhashi) (eps. 164-176; 178-208) #' ' by Kankichi Ryotsu (LaSalle Ishii) (ep. 177) #' ' by Kankichi Ryotsu and The Kochikame Chorus (eps. 209-247) #' ' by Arashi (eps. 248-274; 282-293, 335-353) #' ' by Ojou-sama (eps. 275-281) #' ' by Tetsu and Tomo (eps. 294-305) #' ' by Tetsu and Tomo (eps. 306-315) #'Hai, Irasshai''' (Yes, Welcome) by Nice Guy Jin (eps. 316-325) #' ' by Sex Machinegun (Anchang)(eps. 326-334) #' ' by Kankichi Ryotsu & Oh-Edo Typhoon (eps. 354-366) The real-life Kochikame Kameari Koen is an actual park in Tokyo's Katsushika ward; the police box is fictional but modeled after a real one located on the north side of Kameari railway station. The manga has brought considerable fame to the neighborhood, and draws sightseers from all over Japan to a (usually vacant) police box in a nondescript residential neighborhood. There is only a vacant lot where the police station is actually supposed to be located. In February 2006, a life-size bronze statue of Ryo-san was erected in front of Kameari station. September 2006: Kochikame Anniversary On the 30th anniversary of Kochikame's serialization in September, 2006, Ryo-san made a cameo in every serialized manga currently in Weekly Jump; most notably, he had a full appearance as a marine in One Piece (chapter 427), as a spectator of the Taiyo/Hakushuu football game in Eyeshield 21, as a crazed citizen in Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, as a zombie in Gintama (also emphasized in the animated version of the chapter) and drinking alongside Don Patch in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. At the same time, a special manga known as was published featuring the Kochikame characters in special chapters of series such as Golgo 13, Lupin III, Kinnikuman and Dragon Ball, as well as congratulatory pics from over 80 mangaka, many from Weekly Jump authors past and present, but also from other Shueisha mangaka and even from manga artists not associated with Shueisha such as Hiromu Arakawa (Fullmetal Alchemist) and Jyoji Morikawa (Hajime no Ippo). Notable congratulatory drawings include a Bankai challenge with Ichigo in Bleach (saying his pistol is his Bankai because of the "BANG!!" sound of his pistol), having his face on the Hokage Mountain of Leaf Village in Naruto and even solving the "Kira" crisis in Death Note. Special Chapters *1. Golgo 13 (The Holiday Runner) - Ryo-san and Nakagawa are on vacation in France when Ryo-san's luggage gets mixed up with Golgo 13's. So, they chase after him in order to retrieve it. *2. Lupin III (Kankichi Ryotsu vs. Lupin III) - Ryo-san, Nakagawa, Reiko, and Bucho must prevent Lupin and the gang from stealing a diamond from a museum. *3. Kinnikuman (Seigi Choujin's Great Rendezvous in Kameari) - Kinnikuman and the Idol Choujins head to Kameari in order to fight Akuma Choujins, but each end up getting arrested for various reason. *4. Dragon Ball (Kochira Namek-Sei Dragon Kōen-mae Hashutsujo) - Ryo-san, having been reassigned to Planet Namek, runs across Freeza and tries to arrest him for parking his UFO illegally. Vegeta and Goku make appearances as well. *5. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Pyuu to Fuku! Jaguar, Taizo Mote King Saga, Maison de Penguin (Ryo-san vs. Don Patch!! Jump Gag All Stars' Great Panic in Katsushika) - Don Patch, jealous of the attention Ryo-san is getting during the 30th Anniversary Celebration, tries to steal Ryo-san's statue. So Bo-bobo, Jaguar, and Taizo help Ryo-san stop him. See also *Koban (police box), See picture that a koban modeled for this manga References External links * Japanese Kochikame website * Shueisha Kochikame website * Fuji TV Kochikame website * Category:Manga of 1976 Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Anime of 1999 Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo zh-min-nan:O͘-liông Phài-chhut-só͘ de:Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari-kōen Mae Hashutsujo es:Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen Mae Hashutsujo fr:Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo ko:여기는 잘나가는 파출소 id:Kochikame it:Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo ms:Kochikame ja:こちら葛飾区亀有公園前派出所 pt:Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo ru:Kochikame zh:烏龍派出所